Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-4066758-20180621174933
While I don't hate her in any way, Twilight is actually my least favorite of the Mane 6 and has been since season 1 (To whom it may concern: Rainbow has been my favorite since season 1 and still is to this day). The reason for that is because I found her to be least interesting... or at least I did. After a while, I grew to find her more interesting, though I still liked the others more than her. I've been trying to find justification to move her up to being at least my 4th favorite, but, recently, that's become increasingly difficult. Why? Because she keeps refusing to listen to her friends, and she's becoming more and more like how she was before she moved to Ponyville with each passing episode. Allow me to present an excerpt from TheDragonWarlock's review of Horse Play ''(which you can find here if you wish to read it): "Unfortunately, while the princess of the sun shines great here, the princess of friendship really falters yet again. For the third time, Twilight ignores her friends '''again'. In such a short amount of time between episodes, Twilight has been ignoring her friends' suggestions and we see it here again in fully display. So everyone is aware of how bad Celestia is at acting, and Applejack encourages Twilight to tell the truth. What does she do? Scoffs at her friend's suggestion and just try to keep Celestia as the lead role. Now, I get it, Twilight doesn't want to upset her own mentor, but considering in the past how all of her plans go wrong and ignores her friends' suggestions, it was inevitable things would go downhill for Twilight again. Even Applejack, the pony who's very stubborn, is pointing out how dumb Twilight's plan is and states the blatant obvious. In some ways, this feels like a complete roll reversal from Applebuck Season with Twilight being very stubborn and Applejack being the voice of reason. Even Celestia at the end points out how dumb Twilight is by rightfully scolding her. This has been a problem that's been getting worse for Twilight now. She seems to ignore her friends' suggestions and, rather arrogantly in honesty, thinks she can fix her own problems. In Shadow Play, she ignores Starlight's warnings and suggestions and nearly causes a major disaster with the unleashing of the Pony of Shadows. The season opener, School Daze, she ignores her friends about how the school is run and scolds them and contributes to a war that nearly happened. Now here we are with Twilight hurting her mentor's feelings and nearly ruining her big day. What's Twilight's problem with her trusting her friends? I know in the past they've been kind of rude to her, but Twilight seems to have this problem with trusting and listening to her friends. Wasn't that what lead to everything nearly falling apart in the movie when Twilight tried to take the pearl? She's got some massive trust issues. I've defended Twilight in the past with her trying to fix her mistakes, but this is a problem that seems to be getting worse and one constant mistake she refuses to learn from." Apart from highlighting 1 word in bold (as it was in the original review) and italicizing episode titles (again, as they were in the original review), I edited none of that. He explains my problem with Twilight's recent behavior in 3 paragraphs better than I could in 3 pages.